


The Photo Shoot (Rough Draft)

by twiniitowers



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: #Breast Feeding Fetish, #Christian Bashing, #Satanism, #masturbation, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all for Damien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photo Shoot (Rough Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> Your milage may vary if you see Damien as JST, SN, or BJ, so that is why I tagged the new series. :)  
> Also Ravender's negative comments about the BDSM community are that of the character and not necessarily the views of this author so if that offends, please don't read this story. Precursor to "The Lull" and "The Killing of Sarah McAllister".

**Thorn Manor**

**Chicago, IL**

**Dining room**

**year unknown**

Ravender hated this. On paper it all made sense. She stirred the mashed potatoes with her fork, but her stomach felt queasy as she watched the butter melt. She just found out she was pregnant again. She knew her father instinctively knew but Damien was not the issue. It was Seraphine Guillory who used to be the chef in Damien's White House but got promoted to be the au pair for two adult women was enough to make Ravender scream. She was perfectly capable. Yet, there was no denying the beauty of the French woman with her red hair and piercing green eyes. They all wore their hair braided and twisted into a bun. The same white blouse with a black tank dress and black ballet flats. It was Seraphine's idea that Damien had approved. They all had to be same so the babies would form no attachments which is why they all took turns nursing them. 

If she were a teenager she would have argued with her father from sun up until sundown but now that she respected him and understood her part in all this, she was able to let this go. 

"Eat your supper, Ravender. I want you to get a good night's sleep as it's best you have the morning shift." 

"Stop telling me what to do, Seraphine." Ravender looked at her friend Sarah. She knew Sarah was frightened of Seraphine. Sarah kept her head down as she finished her roast beef. 

"What the hell?" Seraphine dabbed the corners of her mouth with the green cloth napkin. "I have a surprise for you girls. The chores can wait. Come upstairs with me at once."

Sarah's blue eyes grew wide.

"Fine. It'll be okay, Sarah."  Ravender softly stated. 

"Remember to walk behind me, single file...if ever we are seen together by the children when they get older, it's important that they see us as one entity." Seraphine always wanted the girls to be on, so everything would be second nature to them. 

"I wish Damien were here." Sarah whispered in Ravender's shoulder.

"He's _always_ present....maybe, it'll be fun...." Seraphine was very attractive that at moments like this Ravender loathed and lusted after her at the same time.

When they got to Seraphine's living quarters there were three boxes on her bed. 

"I know the two of you think I'm some kind of tyrant around here, but it's only because I take my job very seriously as the two of you should. That said, I was thinking we can make a portrait for Damien for his birthday....now we don't have much time as chores and tending to the babies needs to be done -- and Ravender we can celebrate you being with child....these children that will be in the Satanic Holy War. We can have a little fun. Shall we? You can take these and go into Ravender's room. I'll join the two of you later."

Sarah bit her lip. She didn't know why she was apprehensive. Seraphine already raped her, but when she was alone in her room at night, she thought about these things. If Damien authorized it, the man she loved so much in this universe, more than life itself, then it couldn't have been rape if the Antichrist approved it and that made her feel better. 

"Let's see what we have here...." Ravender always did like getting presents. 

The two girls went to Ravender's room and opened up their shiny boxes where their goodies were hidden under layers of pink tissue paper.

"Black pantyhose, ballet flats, and a black push up bra...and of course, it had to be a nursing bra."  

Seraphine had a breast fetish that could not be denied.

"Is this supposed to be a sweater dress? It's going to barely cover my vag." Ravender liked the feel of the silk stockings in her hand.

It was then that the light bulb went off in the two girls heads. "Photo shoot." They said in unison.

"Are there panties for you?"

"No....she's a sick fuck...but yet a part of me loves it...at least she's not into whips, chains, and bondage as I'd have to kick her ass from here to the moon and back." It's not a lifestyle that Ravender liked much and she didn't want any part of it. 

Sarah let out a giggle, "but if your father approves it, we'd have to get on our knees and bark like the family dog."  It was something Sarah would have only done for one Damien Thorn. 

"Luckily, he goes elsewhere for that. Come on let's get changed."

* * *

Seraphine winged the tip of her sparkle black eyeliner and put perfume on her pulse points. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was absolutely fetching. She wore gold triangle cones on her breasts and stick on triangles around her private area. She couldn't wait to see those young and luscious beauties. 

Ravender knocked and opened the door quickly closing it behind her.

"Don't you look lovely.  You can cup....."

"I know how to pose for a picture."

"Where is Sarah?"

"Fixing her hair. Listen....you know she's still scared of you and she's the weakest soul in our house. I've come so close to beating you up, Seraphine many times. She's frightened of you."

"Your father approves all that I do...did you notice the secret pocket on your dress?'

Ravender let out a laugh "Dress? It's more like a shirt...."

"Before Sarah gets here...I'd love to...."

If it weren't for the fact that Satan always provided sustenance Ravender would have punched her square in the jaw. 

"I know what you want....are you taking a picture for Damien?"

"Better yet a video. Ravender, why don't you sit over there on the chair by the window."

* * *

Sarah took a deep breath before opening the door. Something was going on in there. She could feel it in her bones. She was speechless seeing Seraphine gently suckling the milk out of Ravender's breast. The red light was blinking from the phone on the mini tripod so Sarah knew this was being filmed exclusively for Damien.  Sarah felt a bolt of confidence run through her veins. She couldn't let Damien down. She walked closer. "May I?"

Seraphine smiled as the life milk trickled down her lips.  She put her finger on Ravender's lips. This might take longer than usual but the babies were sleeping. "Come here, my sweet." Seraphine guided Sarah to Ravender's lap so she could take in her best friends milk. 

Seraphine beamed as she put herself in front of the girls and masturbated with the inverted cross that she picked up from the floor. 

* * *

**After**

"Sarah, Ça m'a fait très plaisir! I'm so proud of you my lovely."

"I did it for Damien....."

"As we all do...." She looked at the clock on the dresser. "We'll freshen up. I'll get changed and check on the babies and then we'll do what we originally came up here to do in the first place."

Ravender felt she was the only one that was really proud of Sarah. 

* * *

**Email**

_**Sarah,** **you are gorgeous, my child.  - Damien** _

* * *

**Later**

"Oh! Mais je rêve!" Seraphine ran up the stairs. It was happening again. 

She bumped into Sarah who was outside her door. "Sarah, before we take our picture for Damien, I want you to get a kit from my medicine cabinet at once."

Sarah didn't have time to process things. She wasn't supposed to have her period for five days. How could Seraphine have known? She opened the door to Seraphine's room.

Ravender watched Seraphine enter with Sarah behind her. 

"Why? Well, I know why you did...."

"Again, Ravender, it's all about taking one's job seriously and it won't take me long to get back to how I looked before...actually....I must confess something...." She watched as Sarah closed her bathroom door before speaking. 

"What?"

Seraphine opened up her top dresser drawer, "You outfit came with a skirt."

"This is a skirt?" It was like those porn sites that had college themes. It was black pleated piece of fabric that you tied around your waist. It covered nothing. "It's more like a hair ribbon. You can keep it."

"Why is is Sarah in the bathroom?"

"You'll see." Seraphine smiled as she undid her hair and laid her clothes on the bed. It was time to channel her inner '80s video vixen again.

Sarah came out of the bathroom holding the stick. "I'm pregnant again." She announced with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm pregnant as well, my lovely...all three of us are again....these are special times indeed. Now let's get that picture done for Damien."  Seraphine licked her lips before putting on a fresh coat of scarlet lipstick. 

Ravender held Sarah's hand. 

* * *

**Unknown location**

Damien was bored out of his mind but having a meeting with The Plimpton's was very important for the future Satanic Holy War.  His phone vibrated and he could feel the same erection that he felt when he saw the video. There were his three pregnant beauties. Seraphine was on her bed with her legs spread full eagle, Ravender was on the left side standing up her hands cupping her stomach, and Sarah was on the right side of the bed in a mid-squat position with a dildo placed up her ass. 

* * *

"Do you think your father realizes this was my idea?" Sarah wondered.

Ravender was assisting her best friend as she needed help getting the object out of her.

"Yes. He knows it was all for him."

"Just like this is...." Seraphine walked by and inserted her lubed fingers inside of Sarah. 

Ravender kneeled on the floor and kissed the older woman's feet. 

"Alright, my lovelies. The staff can do the dishes....Ravender, you need to go to bed to get up for your new shift time."  
  
She loathed and loved that woman and right now she wanted to sleep with her.

"Please may I be with you tonight?"

"No my child. I'm going to be with Sarah...goodnight, Ravender."

"Goodnight, Seraphine." She kissed her on the lips, getting her tongue in her mouth and swirling it all around.

"Goodnight, Ravender."  Sarah kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

When Ravender left. Seraphine stood up and put on some soft classical music. 

"Now, I'm requiring a different fantasy, my lovely....are you game?"

"Yes...." it's like Sarah saw Seraphine with new eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"We have to prepare for guests coming to our house. Guests that cannot know our identities. I need you get into character. They'll be leaving before we all start to show, so that's not a problem."

"Who do I need to be?" Sarah slid under the covers.

"Damien is going to test some humans. You and Ravender need to be the maids, but when I say maids, unfortunately, I don't mean sexy, up for a good time, maids. I mean stodgy, frumpy maids. We have to lull them in a false sense of security and then Damien will let us know when the rug is pulled."

"What role will you be playing?"

"He hasn't decided yet. Now this isn't easy. Because we still have to be us when tending to the children who will be in the newly constructed wing. The regular staff will be sent away on a holiday. Now, I read you were in the drama club in school and you can do accents."

"Yes, Seraphine....How long will the guests be staying here?"

"One week. This coming Sunday they arrive. Damien will instruct us later....you will see that he will provide us with instructions to read and then destroy. So I want you to practice being a maid, even when we are in private we cannot break free from our character, except when we're tending to the babies as normal. It's going to be difficult. But I know you can do it....you took some bold risks tonight."

"That I did. Would be okay if we just cuddled tonight?"

"For you, chéri...sweet dreams."

* * *

 "Father, I'm glad you enjoyed things." Ravender whispered into her phone while she let her hands travel under the covers. She wanted him to come home. She missed him something fierce. 

"Listen, Ravender, I'm sure Seraphine is telling Sarah what I need done....I need you to listen."

"Okay, Father....what is it that needs to be done?"

* * *

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
